


Age Is Merely A Number

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Brothers, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: 🎶We're one mistake from being togetherBut let's not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen foreverAnd we can get away with this tonight🎶
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Ivar (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going with ages from 4B   
> Bjorn 32  
> Ubbe 21  
> Hvitserk 19  
> Sigurd 17  
> Ivar 17

There's a big to do in your little town today, one of the sons of Ragnar is there to talk with your king. You're surprised to look and see that it is Bjørn; whom you haven't seen in years... You first met him when he and Lagertha moved to your small town when she first separated from Ragnar... You, Bjørn, and your best friend Kari spent all your teenage years together, him always fawning over Kari as it were.

It was such a surprise to see him back in town, especially on official prince-ly duties... strange for you to think how powerful he had become over the years... It came as an even bigger surprise when he decided to seek you and Kari out, to extend an invitation to one of the notorious Lothbrok parties back in Kattegat. 

You're not a big partier, unlike Kari, and you're not too fond of people either, but you still agree to tag along as requested by your bff. Kari is officially, head over heels for Bjørn, you assume it's due to his new position of power, but you do not judge her for it at all. You both join his small traveling party back to Kattegat, planning to spend the weekend then return home.

.  
..  
.

As Bjørn is introducing you and Kari to Ubbe and Sigurd, Hvitserk makes a cat call from the other side of the great hall, Kari practically attaches herself to Bjørn's arm, trying to proudly proclaim that she is taken, you however just roll your eyes...  
Bjørn makes his way over and slaps him upside the head... "Brothers, behave."  
"Wow Bjørn, they are _A LOT_ younger then you, I expected men, not boys" you say with a little giggle shooting a glance in Hvitserks direction, He huffs and storms out...

"Yea well, _half_ brothers... Father was **very** busy, even before leaving my mother..."  
"And they stopped when they finally had the greatest" Ivar pipes in, pulling himself over on his crutch.  
"Well aren't you just full of yourself there boy-o" you say dismissively before patting him on his head and scurrying away with Kari. Ivar's brow furrows deep as he lets out and annoyed grunt.

"Ok, enough with the uhh ... _pleasantries_... Let us get ready to feast!" Bjørns voice booms throughout the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

What seems like hundreds of people flood the great hall; you sit at a table along with Kari and Bjørn, chatting and having a good time, all while trying to avoid eye contact with Ivar across the table, you're not quite sure if you are just paranoid BUT you swear he hasn't stopped staring at you...

Copious amounts of food is served, and you eat more than your fair share... Food has always been your vice when you're uncomfortable, and you definitely are _very_ uncomfortable... Besides what feels to you like death stares from Ivar, there's too many people, plus Kari and Bjørns _cuteness_ is getting adorably disgusting... 

Once all the food is cleared, out comes the ale and mead... You down a little liquid courage, but still cling to Kari's arm as the two of you follow Bjørn around while he parties it up with all his friends.  
Kari whispers in your ear "Don't look now but I think Hvitserk is coming this way for you."  
You again roll your eyes...  
"C'mon Y/N loosen up!"  
"That's Bjørns _little_ brother, it is just too weird I think." you whisper back quickly before he taps you on the shoulder...

"Great party huh?" he says.  
"What?" you practically yell back, it is nearly impossible to hear anyone over all the people.  
He leans closer "I said: This is a great party, right?"  
"Yea, I guess, I don't know, I don't party much..." you practically shout, trying to keep some distance, but he grabs at your waist, and pulls you close "What? A beautiful girl like you? Really?" his lips lightly graze your ear as he whispers, sending a chill down your spine. You compose yourself and wiggle free of his grip, leaning back in to say "Look, Hvitserk, There are dozens of girls here your own age, why don't you-"

He pulls his head away from yours with a defeated look on his face and turns to leave, as he does you spot Ivar now coming your way... It looks to you like him and his brother lock eyes, then both take off in different directions. You choose to ignore it all and just cling back on to Kari, quickly downing another ale.

A little while later a small child tugs on your dress, and motions you down to their level. You kneel, eye to eye with this little girl, and she hands you a paper while whispering "This is from Ivar" before giggling and running away. 

When you stand back up Bjørn and Kari are gone. You quickly scan the room looking them, _or_ Ivar, but cannot spot anyone amongst this huge crowd.

Not knowing what else to do, you open the note:

Meet me in the kitchen -Ivar 


	3. Chapter 3

Sheer curiosity brings you to the kitchen... You look around for Ivar but do not see him, or anyone for that matter. You sigh, a bit annoyed, more at Kari than Ivar... You specifically asked her _NOT_ to ditch you for her boytoy, before even agreeing to join her this weekend, and well, there that went already... You sullenly slouch over a table and begin to pick at some leftovers...

Suddenly you hear someone clear their throat behind you, you spin around to see Ivar... "You are incredibly beautiful, do you know that?"  
You nearly blush, but go straight back in to your bitchy defense mode "And you are rather ballsy... For the runt of the litter."   
Ivar looks away nearly defeated.

"Should I just assume a cripple will stand no chance with someone of your beauty, and move on? ...Let you just enjoy your night..?" He says as he stares at the floor.  
"Stand a chance? I am double your age boy-o" you snark back.  
"Age is merely number; and you did not answer the question..." He says now staring you down.

You move towards him and he stumbles backwards a little.  
 _Is a son of Ragnar afraid of...me?_ you question in your head as you continue inching closer... You place a hand on his chest "And what would you do if I said _No_..?"  
He looks at you with a raised eyebrow, you take another step forward, trapping him up against a wall, you lean in closer, lightly trailing your lips up his jawline, causing his bottom lip to quiver.

You stop at his ear and whisper  
"Huh?" ...almost rhetorically.  
Quickly his whole demeanor changes and he pushes passed you.  
"Forget it! Forget I said anything!"   
You turn and face him "I only asked a question Ivar, my answer depends on yours..."

He begins to yell "I..."  
His head drops, and his words fall in to a whisper "...I do not know what I should even do, that is the problem! I... I have never been with a woman-"  
His words are cut off by you rushing over and kissing his lips until he gasps out for a breath. You have him pinned there against a table, slowly he reclines back on to it, allowing his crutch to fall to the floor...

He pulls you close, nearly on top of him, as his hands immediately begin exploring your body, quickly he pulls at the corset strings on your dress until your bare breasts are freed. He takes them in his rough hands and begins kissing you all over. You take a step back, letting the dress fall to the floor, a smile grows across Ivars face. You climb up on the table with him, straddling his lap, being sure to not hurt his legs. You kiss his lips, then make your way over nuzzling and tonguing his ear, as his whole body quivers uncontrollably.

Your hips grind on his lap with a mind of their own, until you feel him growing underneath you. You drop one hand under the waist of his pants and continue rubbing until he groans out loud. You move off the table and shimmy Ivar's pants down enough to let his hard cock spring free. You quickly take him in your mouth and work your hands up and down, the moans he's making just egg you on...

You feel him start to twitch and quickly remove your lips with a loud pop, he groans out a sound of sheer desperation. You shush him as you climb back on top of him, kissing his lips roughly, your tongues fighting for dominance. You take him back in to your hand and guide him inside you. An animalistic grunt erupts from his chest.

Suddenly the kitchen door swings open and a drunk Bjørn busts in the room, you and Ivar freeze in place.  
"Oh shit!" Bjørn says as he somewhat covers his eyes with his hands. "I'm not looking, I'm not looking, just need something from the closet." There's a bunch of commotion as he rummages around for whatever it is he's looking for...

Your feel your whole body heat up with embarrassment, you're sure it's entirely beet red at this point... You fall forward on to Ivar's chest, to try and hide yourself, wishing you could just disappear.

On his way back out Bjørn continues on with "I'm not looking, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm out!" But he pauses at the door for the briefest of seconds, to add: "She's fucking gorgeous, good job little brother." And he closes the door behind him.

Without missing a beat, and with the most innocent smile ever, Ivar asks "Did that just ruin everything orrrrr..?"  
You wiggle your hips about a bit causing him to moan out again...  
"There a lock on that door?" You nod your head in it's direction.  
He groans a defeated "No."

You pause for a moment but think to yourself _eh fuck it_ as you kiss his lips again and start back grinding your hips. It isn't very long before he begins to twitch again and with a loud moan you feel him release inside you. You rest on his chest for a moment before kissing his lips and redressing yourself.

When you leave the kitchen with Ivar trailing behind you, you notice more than a few stares. You try to ignore your paranoia and just rush over to Kari, who you spot sitting over at a table. Unbeknownst to you Ivar followed quickly behind, as he reaches the table Bjørn lifts his drink and starts to chant "Ivar! Ivar! Ivar!" A bunch of people join in... Bjørn yells "A toast! To my brother Ivar, he is officially a man! Skol!"

"Skol!" Everyone yells, as you feel yourself blushing again, and Kari shoots you a surprised look. Hvitserk abruptly slams his cup on the table, gets up and walks off... After a few more drinks and several minutes of awkwardness brewing inside you you, you whisper to Kari that you're going to go to bed and you hope she enjoys the her rest of her night with Bjørn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went on a Metro Station kick for a little bit, thier first album, on repeat for fucking days 🤣 Hence the lyrics in the summary...  
> Seventeen Forever got hardcore stuck in my head  
> ...I guess this was the result lol


	4. Chapter 4

You slightly stumble your way to your room, and open the door to see Hvitserk sitting on the edge of your bed... You look at him confused, but enter anyway, closing the door behind you. There's a moment of incredibly awkward silence before he blurts out: "Ivar?! Really?!"  
"I--"  
"And you said I was too young?!"  
"I... I have no excuses, nor do I owe you any explanation Hvitserk."

"Tell me something, truthfully, and I'll leave you be..."  
You just stare at him, saying nothing, and let him continue...  
"It being his first time and all, it had to be over quickly, so... did you cum for Ivar?"  
"Hvitserk!" you yell in anger and disgust "That is none of your business!"  
"I'll take that as a no... But tell me Y/N, would you like to?" He says with a smirk as he grabs your waist.  
You shoot him a nasty look "Hvitserk! Remove yourself from my bed!"  
"Or what?" He says with a chuckle.  
You pull free of his grip and walk across the room...  
"Or what?! _REALLY?!_ I've heard stories of the sons of Ragnar, and still I do not fear you Hvitserk, I am not a fragile little flower, you will not be just taking what you want." You brandish a knife and walk back in his direction. 

Hvitserk stands up and quickly moves towards you, he reaches for the knife, startling you and you thrust forward, slicing through his shirt. He grabs at his side as the blood changes the fabric from white to crimson red.  
"Oh no! Hvitserk! I'm sorry! I was not going to- I did not mean to- Let me help you!" You walk him over, sitting him back on the bed, then quickly rush around grabbing a few cloths, wetting one in a basin.

You unbutton Hvitserk's shirt and press the rag to his side. You take in the sight of his toned body with an audibly loud gulp, but quickly get back to what you were doing l.  
"It is not bleeding so bad, let me just clean it and dress it, I am so sorry Hvitserk"  
"Y/N, it is ok... I, well... I deserved it, I too am sorry."  
As you finish wrapping him up, your hand rests on his chest, your fingers absent mindedly tracing his abs... The two of you lock eyes for what feels like an eternity before he springs up off the bed, his lips meeting yours. 

You kiss back, pressing him down on to the bed. He rolls himself on top of you and kisses down your neck, pulling at the laces to your dress with his teeth, once loose he shimmies it down. He peppers kisses across your chest, then quickly makes his way back up, nuzzling in the crook of your neck, kissing, biting, making you squirm...

Suddenly you feel his hand reach inside your panties. You gasp as his fingers sink inside, the rough pad of his thumb playing with your clit. He ravishes your lips making it nearly impossible for you to breathe; Between that and his fingers pressing deep inside you, the only noises coming out of your mouth are breathless whimpers. Hvitserk removes his fingers and uses your slick to just work your clit. Almost instantly your back arches off the bed, and between hitching breaths you muster out "By the gods!" And you succumb to the pleasures vibrating inside you. 

Hvitserk lays next to you, and you rest your head on his chest while you ride out the waves of ecstasy, just waiting for your trembling body to finally relax.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning you're awoken to the sounds of birds, you look over to see Hvitserk just staring at you as he plays with your hair...  
"I can't believe I feel asleep... sorry" you say as your cheeks blush.  
"No worries, my fault really, I did rudely interrupt you heading to bed last night anyway."  
You chuckle quietly.  
"If you wish to stay I could um, graciously return the favor." you say with a smile.  
He kisses your lips and whispers "How bout tonight instead?" You nod yes and he sneaks out of your room before anyone else is awake.

You spend the day exploring Kattegat with Kari and Bjørn; but once night falls you hurry off to your room, claiming you are exhausted and need to sleep... Hvitserk was not far behind. He rushes in greeting you with a rough messy kiss, "I've been thinking about that all day." he says pulling away with a smile. 

You push him backwards, pinning him against a wall and you drop to your knees. You wiggle down his pants and let them pool around his ankles. You part your lips around his already hard cock and take him down deep, causing his legs to shake. You move up and down the shaft slowly at first, untill Hvitserk's hips thrust forward giving you the inclination to speed things up. Faster and faster you work your hands so you can focus the attention of your mouth on just the head, Hvitserk moans out loud as you gently flick your tongue against its slit.

Suddenly the door to your room swings open. And you hear Ivar enter... "Brother?!" He yells "Oh shit I must have the wrong door..."  
Hvitserk quickly yanks his pants up, as you turn your head instinctively; When Ivar sees your face he yells your name and stumbles backwards, falling to the floor.  
You rush over to his side.  
"Ivar, I- I am sorry..." is all you can muster.  
"You... And my brother?!?" He drops his head, embarrassed and confused.

You tilt his head back up with a finger underneath his chin, locking eyes you can see the hurt there... You break your stare to glace back over at Hvitserk, who is just standing awkwardly near the bed...  
"Well... there is enough of me to go around... if you boys don't mind sharing..."  
Ivar smirks but glances passed you to Hvitserk, who throws his head back with a nod of approval.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend made a comment about some of my previous fics... You've got Ivar, you've got love triangles with Ivar and Hvitserk... But ¿Porque no los dos? 🤣😊  
> Sooooooo here it is

Ivar goes to sit up, but you straddle his lap, and recline him back on the floor... You kiss him, and quickly reach down, stroking him through his pants until he is good and hard; You pull down his pants, shimmy off your panties and climb on top of him facing backwards, flipping your skirt up you ease him inside you and start gliding yourself up and down... His hands reach out caressing your ass then locking on your hips... His grip is hard and tight, steadying you there as you grind away.

You look over at Hvitserk, still just standing there, now looking slightly moody... You motion him over and he complies, standing in front of you, legs spread a bit with Ivar's lying motionless between them... You quickly tug at his pants, and take him back in your mouth. He grabs you by the back of the head, hips bucking forward, forcing himself deep, your eyes water as you stifle a gag, and keep going; All while Ivar's hips thrust away at an unrelenting pace, causing your walls to flutter around his cock, the heat pools in your abdomen as you crash hard into an orgasm. Your body wants you to scream out with pleasure but with a mouth stuffed full of cock all that escapes your lips are just muffled whines.

Barely able to keep your wits about you, you tightly grab hold of Hvitserk's hips and work your mouth faster until he moans loud, and explodes in your mouth the bitter taste hitting the back of your throat. Hvitserk steps away, collapsing on the bed. Your hands drop to the floor on each side of Ivar's legs, you use them as leverage as your legs begin to feel like jell-o, while Ivar is still thrusting away, hard. 

"Ivar... Ivar... I can't..." you muster out with trembling breaths. "Can you... Can you stand?" He whispers out a "Yes" So you get up, legs still shaking, and pull him off the floor, handing him his crutch... You collapse on the bed next to Hvitserk but shimmy your ass down to the edge, Ivar makes his way over, one hand on his crutch, the other holding up his pants. You spread your legs, wrapping them around him, pulling him as close as you can before guiding him back inside you.

He grips his crutch hard and begins rocking his hips. You reach out for something to grab a hold of, finding Hvitserk's arm, you squeeze tight reawakening him from his pleasure induced daze. Hvitserk rolls to his side and beings kissing your neck, after opening your blouse he begins caressing your breasts then suddenly sucks hard on your nipple, the sensation causing you to gasp as your whole body shivers.

Ivar growls as you flutter again against his cock. You grip tight at Hvitserk's shirt as you careen in to a second orgasm, his tongue still teasing your nipples causing your body to twitch over and over again; This sends Ivar right over the edge, he releases inside you and with panting breaths collapses at your other side...

You pull yourself fully up on to the bed, both boys nuzzled in around you, Hvitserk kisses the top of your head as he grabs a blanket covering you all. With your fingers entwined in Hvitserk's hair, and the other hand rubbing lightly on the stubbley shaved parts of Ivar's head, both boys doze off. Tossing in his sleep Ivar throws his muscular arm around you and pulls you closer, listening to his heart beat you fall asleep too.

You're awoken in the morning by the door opening and Bjørn asking "Hey Y/N, you about ready to leave?"  
Your head springs up, followed by Ivars, then Hvitserks...  
Bjørns jaw drops "Uhhh I guess l will check back later." and he quickly closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo TBH sometimes I feel like a little bit of a creep cuz I'm 6 years older than Alex and Marco and I'm fangirling out a little too hard, like legit finally catching up on and finishing Vikings turned me back in to my crazy 13-16 year old obsessive self 🤣  
> Usually I 100% agree, age is just a number, BUT then my brain starts thinking like _Yooo_ they were only 22 back when they started in season 4 and they were playing 17&19 year olds ...and even then I was 28 so yeaaaa def feel a little creepy lmao ...eh it is what it is... 😊🥰


End file.
